Elisia
Elisia The Great And Almighty Song Elisia "The Great And Almighty" Song (born March 19, 2265) is a Korean-American M.L.G., song-writer, and is the World's Best Human That's Ever Lived In The Entirety of Human History. Elisia first made contact with Nikki in 2281 as one of the few outside members of P.N.D.1 to survive The Invasion of Boneyard, New California when it was nuked by some members of P.N.D.1. Nikki offered Elisia to become part of a developing resistance in P.N.D.1 that had the sole purpose of overthrowing and fleshing out corrupt members of P.N.D.1. She graciously joined in hopes of helping Operation Whiny Pissbaby Free-zone reach its goal. After rigorous training with Nikki and John David Rice III as her instructors, she quickly became one of the most feisty members of the resistance, with Jolly leading the category. In mid-2282, the resistance finally acted on Operation Whiny Pissbaby Free-zone(O.W.P.Fz), starting with the removal of Casey, who's also known as Madam Bottle Fucker. As soon as the rest of P.N.D.1 realized what was happening, many people tried to oppose but was quickly overcome by the many members of the resistance. War ensued with Elisia leading a small squad of Resistors. Early Life Elisia was born in Boneyard., New California. Not much is known about her parents, other than the fact that they came from South Korea. There whereabouts are unknown. Not much is known about her past other than the fact that she almost died at the age of 12 when she went on a field trip to a salvaged Disneyworld, leading her to never trust roller-coasters again. It was said that she aimed to become a Courier when she first learned of the job in a hidden bunker, as she was born into The Brotherhood of Steel. She was one of the only one of her chapter to survive the bombings by P.N.D.1. After a few months of surviving and scavenging, she restablished contact with Nikki, one of the resistance leaders and P.N.D.1. Leading the S.C.R.U.B.T.D. squad of the Resistors. After her training in marksmanship and her extensive knowledge of firearms, she became a leader of the S.C.R.U.B.T.D. squad(Secret Collaborations of Resistors United to Bring Them Down) tasked with the very objective of raiding The Army of P.N.D.1's ammunition and supply dumps. The squad consisted of Elisia(leader), Jolly(second in command), Will(private), and Dimmy(corporal). The group initially did poorly, as personal relationships between the team didn't allow for proper communication. As time went on, the group learned how to communicate(mostly by Elisia forgetting about the isolationist style of living she adapted, thanks to The Brotherhood of Steel), allowing them to achieve their goals of crippling The Army of P.N.D.1's main support, helping the Resistance overthrow P.N.D.1 and replacing it with The New P.N.D. Personal Life Elisia currently is in stasis, as the decision was reached when she "accidentally" plotted against killing William. The Council of P.N.D. reached the verdict of keeping her in deep stasis when they felt that she was unfit to be with the rest of the nation. The Council killed William a week later. It is unknown if she will be released.